


hey sail away

by InvincibleMadhouses



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bottom Jared, Kidnapping, Let's see what happens, M/M, Manhandling, Pirates, Top Jensen, uhhhmm just trying this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvincibleMadhouses/pseuds/InvincibleMadhouses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is 16 and trying to escape his past.<br/>Jensen is a hot pirate who attacks Jared's ship.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously own nothing and this obviously didn't happen

Jared grips the sword tightly in his shaking hands. He can’t stand still, eyes darting around and feet tapping in a nervous, jittery pattern. His hands are sweaty and his hair keeps falling in his eyes, blocking his view of the ocean beyond the starboard rail a few steps to his left. He flicks his hair out of the way every few seconds, unable to stop staring at the scene unfolding in front of him.

When the unknown ship had first appeared at the horizon and someone had raised the alarm a few hours ago he’d been curious. They had only seen two other ships since they headed out two weeks ago, and it had been obvious from the smell surrounding them that they’d both been transporting slaves. Jared stomach had turned inside out the second they got close, the familiar, foul stench bringing back memories he fought so hard to keep away, couldn't, wouldn't think about.

When the sun rose on the fifteenth day and he saw the ship, clearly too slender for a transporting vessel, Jared couldn't help but wonder what kind of a ship it was. Merchants maybe? Perhaps the captain of his ship would trade them some fresh food in exchange for something from their own cargo. Not that Jared was very certain what kind of cargo they actually carried, despite spending every second of his time aboard trailing after any crew member who’d let him. He had asked numerous questions about the ship, their destination, their cargo and life at sea, most of them answered with a fond smile and a slap on his shoulder. The sailors didn't have that much time to spare on a curious kid though, and the possibility of seeing another ship had thrilled him. _So fucking naive all the time._

Jared curses his own stupidity, his tendency to always forget the dangers and hope for the best, despite 16 years in this life proving him wrong. After all, here he was again. It had taken him two weeks to be lulled into a false sense of security and happiness before the harsh reality made a reentry. He couldn't help a bitter snort. Of course he didn't deserve to be happy or safe. He was just a kid, a nobody. About to be attacked by pirates two weeks after escaping his last…home. _Don’t think about that don’t think about it focus Jared get your shit together don’t think about that now._ People like him didn't get a happy ending; that much he knew.

A sudden call from the captain interrupted his thoughts. “They’re coming up on the port side!"

Jared swallows. He doesn't know how to fight with swords. He can hold his own in a fist fight, sure, but something tells him that’s not going to help him much here. Besides, his lanky teenage body isn't all that muscled yet, not compared to the sailors around him, and he strongly doubts that the pirates are a bunch of weaklings. So, a weapon seemed to be his best chance. He had begged the first mate to give him something, anything to defend himself with, and this is what he got. It’s definitely better than his own fists. At least the sword is sharp. That’s good for something, right?

 _God I hope I don’t have to fight._ Jared is not a coward, but this is all very new to him and he feels unsure about what’s going to happen once he’s cast out into the fight. Because this situation definitely seems to be going in the fight-or-die direction.The pirate ship, complete with Jolly Roger flag and black sails, _no bonus points for originality there,_ is closing in on them and the crew is running around all over the ship, preparing to fight for their lives. _It'll be okay_ , he tells himself. The crew is skilled and experienced. The pirates won’t stand a chance. It’s all good. Jared swallows again, plants his feet firmly on the shabby deck, and doesn't take his eyes off the pirate ship.

* * *

This is not going very well.

Jared remained optimistic for about two minutes into the boarding of the ship, but now he is slightly terrified and pretty sure this could be going better. The pirates aren't that many compared to the crew, but they are very skilled fighters. Even Jared, with his limited knowledge of battles, and, well, ships, knows they are going to lose. Most of his shipmates are hurt, unconscious or seriously overwhelmed by enemies. The ones that are still fighting are surrounded by at least one or two pirates, grinning and shouting.

Jared, to his uttermost surprise, actually managed to defend himself against one of the attackers for a little while. He even gave the bastard a small cut on his arm, spilling blood on the fabric of a worn jacket. His attempt to keep a wide smile from splitting his face at the small victory was pretty much unsuccessful, which is probably what made the pirate fixate him with an angry stare and call out for two of his friends. Jared’s triumphant smile didn't last very long.

They’re surrounding him with rapacious grins, probably wanting to intimidate him as much as they possibly can before killing him. _Shit shit shit._ Jared is backed up close to the rail, clasping his bloody sword in shaky hands, sweat dripping down his neck. He’s been this scared before, sure, but usually there aren't three bloodthirsty pirates waiting in line to slit his throat. They’re shouting insults now, calling for his attention with self-satisfied smiles.

Jared keeps backing up, darting his eyes between the three of them and the rest of the ship, desperately hoping for a miracle. No help comes, of course, and he does his best to shake himself of the stupid hope. _Stupid, stupid, no one is coming to save you, why would they, just a useless piece of shit, worth nothing nothing nothing you have to save yourself focus Jared._

He wipes his sweaty palm on his pants and holds the sword up with new found determination. He’ll just have to do his best.

Suddenly Jared is aware of a presence behind him, a sixth sense telling him that there is something, someone there. Before he has a chance to react, an arm snakes around his waist from behind, while a hand plucks the sword out of his hands and throws it to the side. He is too surprised to move, frozen in shock, while the pirates in front of him widen their grins. A deep, amused voice laughs in his ear, “Well well, what have we here?”

Jared gulps. This is definitely not going very well.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared is still trying to understand what is happening when the arm around his waist tightens its hold and draws him back against a solid, hard body. After another few seconds of complete shock, his instincts finally kick in and he starts to fight the grip. He can feel his arms flailing wildly and his elbows slamming into the body behind him, but the person doesn't let him go. In fact, the man, because that voice was definitely masculine, only draws him back further, until their bodies are pressed together from head to too. The bastard even has the nerve to chuckle. Chuckle! Jared feels a hot breath on his neck, and his own breath stutters as he feels his traitorous dick stir in his pants. _So not the time for that now, you idiot._

“Let go of me!” Jared feels a little bit proud for managing to keep his voice steady. He silently congratulates himself for sounding more pissed off than scared, or even worse, aroused. That would have been embarrassing as hell.  

All he gets in response though, is another chuckle. _Dammit._ As if all of that is not enough, now the arm around his waist starts stroking, yes, bloody _stroking_ up and down his side in a slow, soothing way.

“Calm down, baby, not gonna hurt you.”

His captor continues to pet him, _what the hell_ , as Jared continues to struggle, even though he is starting to realize that it isn't going to happen. The man is obviously stronger than him, and seems content to wait for Jared to stop fighting. Well, that isn't going to happen anytime soon. Jared _refuses_ to be caught again, now when he is finally free, especially not by a freaking pirate of all people. He clenches his teeth and stomps his left heel down, hard, on the man’s foot. At the same time he increases his squirming and gets the satisfaction of hearing his elbow connect with the pirate’s face. The man, obviously caught by surprise, lessen his hold a little bit, just enough for Jared to throw himself away. He is almost as baffled as the pirate at his sudden escape, but this is probably his only chance and he isn't letting it go to waste.

He stumbles a few steps and then puts his back against the rail, turning around to assess the threat. _Oh fuck fucking fuck shit on a stick._ Now that he can see the rest of the deck without the distraction of being molested, he realizes that every single one of his crew is either knocked out or being led away with a sword at their throat. The pirate crew, easily distinguished by their colorful clothes compared to the sailors, are milling around all over the ship. A few of them are looking in Jared’s direction, looking amused. Someone, Jared doesn't know which one, is laughing out loud and shouting, “What’s the matter, Captain? One scrawny kid too much for you to handle on your own?”

Captain? Who the hell is…..oh. Jared turns his eyes slightly to the left and feels his breath hitch at the sight of the man who jumped him. He is freaking _gorgeous_. Tall, muscular but lean, dark blonde hair with golden splatters, bright green eyes, a face that could have been sculptured by the greatest artist in history, and the most beautiful lips, and okay maybe he is getting a little bit carried away here, because those green eyes are currently fixed on Jared’s face and he needs to come up with a plan. The oh so pretty face seems to be fighting a battle between amusement, surprise, and irritation. The man, or no, the bloody _Captain_ , is scrubbing his chin where Jared’s elbow must have hit, and his face becomes determined as he starts to move towards Jared. _Oh hell no._ Jared breathes heavily, darting his eyes between the Captain and the pirate crew as he tries to make his brain do its damn job and get him _out_ of this situation. Surprisingly, he comes up blank.

“We’re really not going to hurt you, I promise.” The voice is still deep, alluring and damn if Jared’s dick would just leave it alone. He snorts loudly, glares disbelievingly at the man, and racks his mind for anything, really _anything_ that could help him. Suddenly he remembers that he’s standing next to the rail, a few meters from the water. It would just take him a few seconds to throw himself overboard, and surely he must have a better chance at surviving in the water? The Captain may promise nice things with his pretty mouth, but Jared isn't stupid and he knows all the stories. Pirates in these waters don’t take prisoners and then simply _don't hurt_ them. They torture them for days, have their fun, and slit their throat as a mercy after their prisoners beg them to let them die. Nope, Jared would prefer to drown in the cold water, thank you very much. He casts a quick glance over his shoulder, assessing the distance to the water. When he swings his gaze around to make sure no one is close enough to kill him, he sees the Captain’s eyes widen in realization.

“Oh no you don’t, kiddo.” The words are spoken with a decisive authority, and Jared has to fight the urge to keep his eyes locked on the green-eyed bastard. The man is not his captain and he also wants to torture and kill Jared, so screw him. Jared backs further away from the pirates, takes one final, longer glance at the water and prepares himself for the jump. _Damn, the water really looks freezing from here._ He turns towards the water quickly, but just as he grips the rail there is a sound right behind him.

He swings around only to be greeted by a pair of intensely green eyes that are a lot closer than they were a few seconds ago. _Okay, so jumping seems to be a lost cause._ At least he won’t go down without a fight. He instinctively draws back his arm, ready to do his best, when suddenly he finds himself upside down. He can’t contain a surprised yelp and hears laughter from all directions. It takes him about five seconds to realize that he is currently thrown over the Captain’s shoulder, and even then he can’t really believe it. How the hell did that happen? Just a moment ago he was standing at least twelve feet away from the man, prepared to go down swinging, and now he is being carried like a sack of potatoes. It isn't until the Captain starts walking, pressing a strong arm over the back of Jared’s knees to keep him there, that he reacts.

“Hey! What are you…put me down!”

Every long step makes him bounce slightly on the older man’s shoulder, and his embarrassingly high pitched voice wavers with panic. When nothing happens, he decides he needs to get himself out of this and starts squirming. _Come on Jay, you can do this._ He kicks his legs wildly and flails his arms, struggling to get out of the grip without success.

“Put me down, you bastard!

The green-eyed pirate’s step doesn't even falter, as if he couldn't care less that Jared is doing his damned best to kill the man. The only thing that happens is that a hand slams down on Jared’s backside, fast and hard. He lets out another extremely manly yelp and refuses to believe what just happened. He is 16, almost a man, and he’s already taller than most people. It’s one thing to kill him or torture him or something like that, but to spank him? That’s what you do to unruly children, not almost-adults! Jared feels a blush rise on his cheeks and curses, slightly out of breath from his awkward position over the man’s shoulder. He doesn't stop kicking and struggling, being so caught up in his indignation that he completely forgets to be scared.

That changes, however, when the pirate suddenly opens a door and walks inside, still ignoring Jared’s endeavor. The man strides to a large bed in the middle of the room and tosses his burden down on it, surprisingly gentle. Jared immediately tries to scramble backwards, away from those green eyes and the calculating way they seem to undress him, only to be caught by his ankles and jerked back, falling flat on the bed. Further attempts are prevented as the pirate actually _crawls_ up Jared’s body, stopping only when he is straddling Jared’s hips.

“Get off me!”

The bastard easily catches his thrashing arms and pins his wrists to the bed over his head, leaving him absolutely nothing to do but try to buckle off the older man.      

“Shhhhh, baby, don’t worry, shhhh.” Jared is stunned by the soothing tone, and begins to wonder what kind of violent, bloodthirsty pirate this really is. The look in his eyes as he lounges over Jared’s body is more intense focus than raging hatred or violence. The man shifts and takes both of Jared’s wrists in one of his hands and cups Jared’s cheek with other one. Jared is starting to get more and more confused, and his proximity to the admittedly gorgeous man above him is not helping. He feels his body start to respond to the pressure on his groin and can’t hold back a low groan. The pirate chuckles again, and seriously, what is it that’s so damn amusing all the damned time? Before he can spit out a nasty response, the Captain gets something estimating in his eyes and leans down, ghosting his breath along Jared’s jaw until violent shivers goes through the younger man’s body and he lets out another unwanted groan.

“That’s right, sweetheart, just relax,” The pirate whispers in his ear before sitting up again, fixating Jared’s flushed face with those stupidly beautiful eyes.    

Jared is beyond shock by this point, and simply stares at the man above him with a dazed expression, wanting something, _more_ , but knows that he shouldn't want it because _what the hell is going on here he needs to get his shit together and figure out what's happening._ His captor only looks smugly amused again, _damn him_. Jared is still too distracted by trying to understand why his body is betraying him to notice when the blonde pirate reaches for something, and doesn't pay attention to the rope until it is spun tightly around both his hands. He immediately starts tugging and struggling but something deep inside of him knows that it’s too late. If he was gonna get away it would've happened already. The Captain finishes the job by tightening the rope, checking the knot, and nods in satisfaction when Jared can’t even wiggle his fingers. No way is he getting out of those anytime soon. _Well isn't that just fantastic._ Then his kidnapper ties the other end of the rope to the headboard at the top of the bed, arranging Jared’s body like he’s a freaking doll and that’s just it.

“Let me GO! What the hell do you want? Let me go, dammit!”     

His captor, who’s getting weirder and weirder by the minute, just grins at him and backs off the bed.

“I have to go take care of some things before I can deal with you, so just relax and stay here, okay, gorgeous?”

Before Jared can come up with an equally weird response to _that_ , the Captain man gives him another brilliant smile and walks out the door. Jared gapes for a few seconds before closing his mouth and half-heartedly attempts to get free only to confirm that no, he cannot escape these restraints. He lies down on the bed and tries to come up with a plan, closing his eyes against the sudden urge to cry. He doesn't cry, never cries, he’s stronger than that. He takes deep breaths and wills himself to calm down. This can’t be that bad, right? The pirate is obviously crazy, but he doesn't seem to want to kill Jared in the nearest future, and that’s really the best possible scenario here. Honestly, he could be at the bottom of the ocean right now. Actually, he _would_ be at the bottom of the ocean right now if it weren't for his green-eyed captor. His last thought before drifting off is a half-conscious, half-annoyed, _well at least I would know what to expect from the freaking fish._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Jensen's POV.  
> I really have no idea where this is going, so I just thought I should try it out. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and being nice and stuff! 
> 
> Also just FYI, comments make me happier than a fish about to get laid.  
> And as we all know, fishes about to get laid are very happy.

The kid is asleep when he returns to the cabin.

Jensen pauses in the doorway to take in the pile of long, tanned limbs folded together at the top of the bed. The kid is turned slightly on his side, one leg tucked under the other and both arms close to his body. The brown tangle of hair is spread out like a halo around his sleeping face, pretty pink lips barely parting to let out a low snore as his chest rises with each breath. His young face is peaceful like this, all the earlier anger and fear gone to reveal a pointy nose, high cheekbones and slanted cat’s eyes.  _By Poseidon, the kid is beautiful._   

Jensen takes a few steps in, careful to be silent, and sits down on the bed to study his catch. The boy’s tied wrists don’t seem to disturb his sleep and Jensen feels a small sting of guilt slip away. He didn't  _want_  to scare the lad, of course, but he had to make sure that the defeated ship was searched properly and the captured crew treated right, and he couldn't do that with a kicking and shouting boy on his shoulder.

Not that he had minded feeling that lean body struggle against his own, though. Jensen smiles and imagines doing something similar once the boy wakes up, only in a bed this time. Imagines all that smooth skin stretched out underneath him, beautiful hazel eyes begging wordlessly for Jensen, delicious lips open in a gasp…but only when the kid wants it, of course. Jensen has never taken someone who didn't want it, and he isn't about to start now. If that’s what it takes, he will do his best to control himself and let the boy come to him. Or at least seduce him slowly. Jensen knows what he looks like, and he plans to use it shamelessly if it helps him here.      

His crew will mock him, of course, but it’s not like that is anything new. He's been captain of The Impala for three years now, and his crew still hasn't learned how to treat their superiors with anything resembling respect. Just now, after he left the kid in the cabin, Chad slapped his ass and called him a “sly bastard” with a wink and a grin.

Jensen groans at the thought of having to deal with that over the next few days, because there is no way Chad, or the others for that matter, will let him get away with this. It isn't the first time he’s taken an interest in someone, but it is the first time he's taken an interest in one of their bloody  _prisoners._  Usually he finds a questionable young man or woman for a few hours of fun when they make port, and leaves the same night without having to deal with the morning after.

But this boy is different. Jensen knew the second he saw that wide, brilliant grin in the midst of battle that he couldn't let this one go. He wanted the boy, this beautiful creature that obviously knew nothing of how to fight but did it anyways, and not just to get in his pants. Although he obviously wouldn't say no to that either. What? He is a pirate after all. Violent, greedy, selfish, cunning, the spawn of Satan and all that. But he had been shocked to realize, as he sneaked up behind the unsuspecting boy, that sex wasn't all he wanted. He wanted to see that smile again, wanted to see that face free of fear or trouble and know that it was because of him.

_Oh bloody hell, I’m turning into a romantic._  Jensen’s self-suffering sigh makes the boy stir lightly, and he quickly returns to the present.

He waits until the body on the bed is quiet and still once again, and reaches out his hand to slide his fingers over his captive’s cheek. To his surprise the kid makes a small noise and leans into his hand like a pleased cat, still fast asleep, and Jensen silently but heartily thanks the gods for loving him. He puts his other hand on soft, chocolate brown hair, drags his fingers slowly through it and tries to contain his laughter when the boy inches towards the touch. This was going to be easier than he thought.

A call from the outside makes him remember why he came here, and he shakes his head at himself, amused and a bit embarrassed. He’d seen the kid for the first time an hour ago, didn't even know his name, and was already head over heels for him? By his grandfather’s beard, he was a sorry excuse for a vicious pirate captain.

Jensen quickly slips his hands under the young man’s back and knees, manhandling him closer to the edge of the bed. In one swift movement, he scoops the unconscious body into his arms and holds his breath. After about two seconds of low mumbling, the kid starts to snore again and Jensen relaxes. He shifts the tall body and starts walking, careful not to wake the lad up.

He is half-way across the deck when someone approaches him, and before any whistling or teasing can start again he gives Chad a furious glare that clearly states exactly what he's going to do to his second in command if the boy wakes up. Chad grins at the sight of his captain’s load but turns and shushes the others without a word. Jensen hides a pleased smirk, and lets out a stream of commands to his men. His crew obviously do have some sort of respect for him, even with all the pansy ass romantic shit he is doing right now.

A few minutes later everything is taken care of and Jensen is back on his own ship. He immediately strides to his cabin to put his little catch down on the bed. Somehow it feels right to call the boy “little” even though he is almost as tall as Jensen. Is that normal for a pirate and his prisoner, or just another consequence of this whole head-over-heels thing? He decides not to think too much about that and just blame the kid’s scrawny frame. It isn't Jensen’s fault if he has the urge to tuck the kid under his arm and growl at anyone that comes close, right?  _You nitwitted moron._   _This is the most stupid thing you've ever done. You don’t even know his name, or who he is!_

Jensen more or less successfully ignores the voice in his head and lays down next to the kid, carefully rolling him until he is safely tucked against Jensen’s chest again. He accidentally pokes the kids stomach with the top of his sword, but the only response is another confused mumble.

By all the blistering barnacles in the sea, this boy seems to be able to sleep through a storm. Jensen feels an even stronger surge of affection towards the (currently) helpless thing in his arms, and he promises himself to protect the boy against any and all dangers. He looks around fiercely for anything that might be a threat and stops only when he sees his own reflection in the round window. He looks crazy. Absolutely deranged. Over a kid he doesn't know, who may or may not be suicidal enough to jump overboard to escape being caught by pirates.

"You're an idiot, Ackles." He mumbles to his reflection. "Of course you had to find someone _completely_ mad."

He has to admire the bravery it took though, despite the insanity. The kid had no doubt been terrified, and he still didn't give up the fight easily, even when it was clear that his side was losing. Jensen frowns. He will have to watch that I’d-rather-die-than-surrender attitude. It won’t do if the kid tries to jump again, because then Jensen will have to go in and save him.

He is a bit surprised when that last thought appears, and groans at the realization that, yes, he would throw himself in the ocean to protect this kid in about 0.2 seconds.

Trying to block out all such thoughts and realizations and ideas, he tightens his arms around the kid and absentmindedly pets his hair again. He will deal with those thoughts later. Right now he has a sleepy, adorable creature in his arms, and he intends to keep it that way.    


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter.  
> Man, writing is hard. And I'm really just doing whatever I feel like here.  
> Hopefully the next chapter won't be too long!  
> Just gotta figure out what to do *sweats nervously*  
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading!  
> 

Something is very warm. And close. And nice.

Jared isn't quite ready to wake up just yet, not when he’s this comfortable, so he just moves closer to the inviting source of heat and tries to let sleep drag him down again. He’s just about to doze off when he feels something move underneath him and a noise reaches his ears.

It’s a low, pleasant sound, but Jared doesn't care about that right now. What is it, and why won’t it let him sleep?

He mumbles out a confused protest that turns into an irritated growl when the noise is repeated, causing the movement again. It sounds like a laugh, but that doesn't make any sense, right? He raises his hand to stop whatever horrible thing that is keeping him from his beauty sleep but comes up short. His hand won’t obey him. He tries to lift it and nothing happens.

Frowning, still not willing to open his eyes and give up on sleep, Jared attempts to lift his other hand. Nothing. Okay, this is getting weird. He should probably wake up and see if he lost his hands in the pirate fight or something, because normally his hands do everything he tells them. Usually. Well, there was this one time when he h…the fight! _Shit!_  

Jared’s eyes flies open as he bolts upright, confusion and fear hitting him like a punch to the gut. Where is he? What happened? Is he dead? What is… he doesn't get further than that in his frantic thoughts before he realizes that his body is still in a very horizontal position. A weight on his back is keeping him pressed down against something firm, warm, and _moving_. Jared again tries to jerk away, breath coming faster and faster because hello, his bed should not _move_ , but nothing happens.

He opens his eyes again, surprised to notice that they must have closed during his short struggle. His face is still pressed into something; something that smells faintly of soap and sweat and salt water. A shirt, he realizes. And the warm, moving thing must be a person. He’s lying on a person. _What the hell?_

A voice is humming low above him, and Jared twists his head towards the sound. Green eyes meets his the second his face emerges from the fabric and he can’t hold back a gasp as every little detail from the day comes back to him. The battle, the pirates, someone jumping him from behind, being carried like a five-year old, the Captain, green eyes and a rope all jumbling around in his brain, trying to make sense of his memories. In the meantime a hand strokes through his hair in slow, calming way. The green eyes are still holding Jared’s and he can’t seem to break eye contact, even though he knows he should.          

 “Hey, shhhhh, it’s okay.”

The soft words finally break the spell, and Jared tries to think of an appropriate response. After a few seconds of sputtering he comes up with “Uhh…what ar….who….what…uhm…I’m not…what do you want?”

“Well for starters, I would like to know your name.” The captain says, doing that stupid laugh thing that woke Jared up.  

Jared isn't sure where this is going, and thinks it’s probably better to just keep silent until he knows better. The man doesn't seem to respect his decision though, continues talking. _Rude._

“So, what’s your name?”

Jared stubbornly keeps his mouth shut and stares defiantly at the parts of his captor that's visible when he's pressed down against his body like this. The pirate repeats his question two more times, starting to sound more frustrated each time he is met with Jared’s silence. _Ha,_ Jared thinks. _Not so amused now, are you?_

The pirate sighs and lets go of Jared’s hair in favor of slipping both of his hands down to his waist and lower back, still keeping him trapped against the other man’s body. Suddenly a hand swats his ass, _hard as fuck,_ and Jared yelps and tries to escape the threat by moving forward, but that only gets him closer to the pirate’s warm body and he starts squirming, desperate. He will _not_ be spanked like a kid. The strong arms doesn't let him go though, and he finds himself wrapped up like a package with his arms, wrists still tied together, pinned behind his back and the rest of his body molded into the pirate. One of his legs is trapped between the captain’s and his chin is caught in a firm grasp. The hand on Jared's jaw tilts his face up until he once again is faced with that green stare.

“A wild one, aren't you?” The pirate says patiently. “Now, what’s your name, sweetheart?”

Torn between his rage and embarrassment, _I’m almost a man dammit_ , Jared mumbles out his name. He can handle a lot more than a little spanking, but it’s awkward as hell and he just can’t refuse those demanding eyes any longer.

“…’S Jared…”

“What’s that? Speak up, beautiful.” The words are followed by a hand sliding back down to his backside in a very sinister way, and Jared tenses instinctively. The pirate seems to notice. He starts rubbing his hand in slow circles over Jared’s butt, lowering his voice in that stupidly seductive way that makes Jared shiver.

“Shhhh baby, just tell me your name and it’ll be alright.”

Jared glares. The weird pet names make him feel both strangely humiliated and furious at the same time. He decides to focus on the anger.   

“My name is Jared, and I’m _not_ a fucking baby!”

The pirate immediately slaps his butt again. This time Jared is a bit more prepared, and manages to stay silent. And if he can feel his dick twitch slightly at the weird pleasure-pain, well, that’s nobody’s business but his own.

“Hmm, we gotta watch that attitude of yours, huh? Jared.” The way the pirate says his name makes him want to blush and hide under a bed somewhere. The drawling accent and the half-smirk are not helping either.    

“I’m Jensen, and you’re on The Impala. We’re a pirate ship, as you may have noticed, and we steal from people wherever and whenever we feel like it, never hit the same route twice. I happen to be captain on this fine ship of upstanding citizens, and you’re…well let’s just call you a guest for now, aight?”

There’s a bunch of things Jared should be worried about in that statement, but somehow he gets stuck on a small, pretty obvious detail.

“Wait, I’m _on_ your ship? But…”

The captain/pirate/complete jackass/ _Jensen_ , snickers.

“You’re a very heavy sleeper. I could have dangled you from the top mast and you would still have snored like a baby.”

Jared’s cheeks burn at the reminder of being carried, and it hits him again that he is completely at the criminal’s mercy. He tries to discreetly wiggle himself away, just a little bit so he can think clearly. Once again, he doesn't get far before Jensen stops his attempts.

“Hungry?”

Jared feels his stomach grumble and let’s out an enthusiastic “Yes!” before he can stop his traitorous tongue.

The pirate moves up so unexpectedly that Jared would have rolled of the bed if it weren't for Jensen’s strong arms around his waist. The captain quickly spins him around until he’s practically sitting sideways in Jensen’s lap, while the older man puts his feet steadily on the floor. Jared’s legs are tangled together on the bed next to Jensen, and his back is supported only by the pirate’s arm circling his waist. It makes him feel like he's about three years old.  

Jared has no illusions about his ability to get away or move to a less embarrassing position – Jensen has made it clear that Jared is pretty much helpless here. The thought would disturb him more if it weren't for the sharp pain in his middle reminding him of how long it’s been since he ate.      

“Stay here for a while, and I’ll go ask Misha to bring you something. Don’t do anything stupid, okay? I know what you’re thinking and trust me, baby, you won’t get far.”

Jared tries to look like he didn't perk up at the chance of being alone and possibly escaping, and fails miserably. Jensen laughs.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”     

Jared returns to his glaring and wishes he knew what else to do. It’s not like this is a standard pirate captive situation, right? Or…maybe it is. Maybe this is all a part of the torture, to make him believe that he’s safe before they start. Seems kind of far fetched, but so far nothing has made sense so he might as well keep an open mind. Plus, Jared is not getting his hopes up for anything until he’s sure. They might think that he’s just a gullible kid, but he’s been though worse than this and he’s not giving in to their games.  

“....you still with me? Hey, kid?”

Jared leaves his paranoid train of thoughts and blinks a few times, only to find Jensen’s green eyes close. Like, really, really close. So close and distracting that Jared almost misses the last words. Almost.    

“I told you, my name is Jared and I’m _not_ a kid.”

Jensen stares at him for a few moments and laughs. He tightens his arms around Jared's middle and slips a few fingers in under the thin shirt to rub his hip, still chuckling.    

“Whatever you say, kid.”


End file.
